Dean fell from a
by SayLo
Summary: It looks like a stranger's wish was granted when Dean fell off a short second story place and landed on his back.. Oh man that back's killing him. What is he going to do? No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Hurt!Dean, Upset!Sam, and TVD Librarian!Bonnie!Helper. Leave me your Hurt!Dean prompt. Review. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.


So today I did my two college Finals and now I'm home. College semester is over and I can breath and be free again for a while.

I keep wanting to write these short, simple, hurt!Dean fics.. I just want to start them and then have them wait while I add more chapters to al one by one~ It's a way for me to stay excited about writing! Oh and one of my Final was an English 104 class and I had to do a presentation. Guess what was it about? Roleplay! I RP on Twitter so I wrote about how Online RP had improved my English.

Lets see what I can come up with in the next 50 minutes before I go back to rewatching SPN S2.

Leave me you hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write it for you!

Review and be nice..

Last he remembered he had to drop Sammy off at the library to research on the new hunt they'd picked up. Some mental patient that had somehow found itself one with a dead mental patient's spirit and was doing everything the spirit told him too. The things he was doing was not too innocent either, so now it was their problem.

It was a really old, probably 200 years old, spirit. She made the alive mental patient break things, stab the nurses with anything he could find on them. Run out into the road and break the car windows, pull everyone's hair till it literally came off their skull, and even tried to push a doctor off the roof of the facility. They just could not control him, but the spirit sure could control him.

"How's this our job again..?" Sam asked for the fourth time this morning. He didn't think it had anything to do with a spirit even though there was a possible case of his actions relating to a 200 years old lady's actions. It definitely was her making him do it and they picked up heavy EMF reading on the second and fourth floor of the mental institution. Some of the room were either visited by the spirit of had some sort of connection or remains of her left in the old rooms.

"Sam, I'm not going to say this again. This is our kinda gig and if you really don't want to do it then don't annoy me about it. Just leave it, I'll do it by myself." Of course Dean did not want to do it alone. That place spoked him and they were always a better team together than alone. Dean thought Sam'd immediately say no and Dean would say he was joking about working this out alone, but Sam didn't think so. He took it strong.

"Annoy you..?" He asked, his brows came together then rose as he tilted his body in the passenger seat and gave all his attention to Dean. "I mean like stop continuous asking.." Dean stated, not looking at Sam. He started the Car then Sam spoke again. "I annoy you.. You know what. Yeah, I think you should do this one by yourself." With that Sam opened the door and slipped out the shotgun seat. "hey, no Sam.. Sam, I didn't mean it like that.. " Dean got out next, but Sam didn't answer and just went back for their motel door. "C'mon, Sam.." Nothing.

Sam sighed. Dean was being a dick again. What the hell was with him.. Sam just didn't think it was their gig and he was just asking. So what he asked four time? Maybe he forgot. Whatever, he'll just watch tv and sleep while Dean works off some steam with this hunt. At least he'll have some peace without Dean calling him annoying every second.. He know when he wasn't wanted.

"Man, I didn't meant it like that.. " Just told himself because Sam was gone and the door was closed. Once Sam had made up his mind then it was done. Just like Dean, they weren't much of mind changers. So he slipped back into his baby, let his head lean back with a long sigh then hit the steering wheel with his hand. He didn't mean to upset his brother, but it was getting annoying. They's checked things out for less and this was nothing small. Why was Sam so set on this not being their kinda gig?

Anyways, Dean told himself and pulled back the break. Leaving for the nearest library to do the research himself.

Once at the library, he looked around for the cute ones that could get him all the hospital entries dating back to 1840s and hopefully get her number too. He needed to get laid like soon or he'd get mentally angry at everything.. Maybe it was him that was annoying, not Sam?

"Hey, maybe you could help me.." He told the nice looking reading out her tag name "..Bonnie?" He finished with a smile. She smiled back at him, raising a brow and nodded. "Sure, what do you need?" She came to stand beside him and look at the paper he held. Mostly articles and names, some medical names.. "I need every hospital entry or freak hospital related accident dating back to 1820s or 40s." He stated to her and she nodded. "Follow me, it's a lot."

Dean followed her without a question. She, Bonnie, either spend a lot of time in the 1840s medical files or just knew really well how much what was in this library. He didn't ask. "Here's all the 1800s up to 2004. The last ten years have not been finished yet, so we don't have a copy yet. After December's over, we'll get it."

He took the boxes one by one handed to him, about fourteen on them and set them all on the table. Dammit, how was he going to go through them alone? He shouldn't have pissed off Sam.. He could've been helping now and Sam's smarter, he can find stuff quicker."Call me when you need anything else." Bonnie patted his shoulder as he looked over all the dirt filled boxes in front of him.. Man, it was a lot. She could see him already giving up. She left and Dean got to work.

File after file after file, he hadn't found any that fit the description yet. It had been four hours so far and he'd pretty much took about an hour on each box. "This is going to take me more than today.." he told himself, looking through another file of another nut job. This one apparently took out some poor nurse's eyes then tried to shove them up his own ass. Why would someone do that.. "Screw this." He was tired, so he leaned back and took a long breath letting his head turn and stretch till his eyes fell on a book the shelf three above the ones with these boxes. That one was now empty.

"I swear I've seen that book.." Dean thought to himself. He could see the sides of the book. It was ancient and there was this symbol on it.. He'd seen that symbol somewhere, just couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head and after a minute of nothing went back to the files. Going through them one by one. "Find what you need yet..?" It was Bonnie, she had a coffee in her hands and she held it out to him after looking around suspiciously.

"No.. not even close to finding it, I think." He took the cup and smelled it. It smelled nice then he drank from it. It going down his throat, it felt good. It kinda woke him.. "Thanks Bonnie." He smiled and set the cup down, going back through the files. It was nice of her to slip him a drink even though it was not allowed inside the library. "I could help you? I'm on my break. About an hour I got and there is nothing to do here.. for an hour." She reached for one of the files and Dean looked at her. Then nodded, he could use all the help. She didn't need to know anything else.

"Any patient that fits the profile of a crazy older lady or a guy, doing activities like extreme hair pulling, pushing people to their death, stabbing, pulling nurse's nails off.." She nodded even though that sounded sick.. "But these are mental patients, shouldn't be all doing something around what you're looking for?" He nodded, but he needed on exact match. "Yeah, that's what makes it hard. It's like looking for waldo in a 'make a waldo' factory." She chuckled, nodded, and turned back to the file. Going through them one by one.

Dean's eye fell back on that book again. Scratched at his nose and glared at that symbol.. Where had he seen it? "I garra go take a leak." Stated to her, but she didn't even hear probably. Too busy looking through the interesting crazy people file. It was pretty interesting as crazy as it was.

The bathroom was empty and he stood holding himself to the urinal while tapping his feet out of boredom till some guy came and stood next to dean. Man, like all the urinals are open and you come stand next to me, Dean thought. Then he checked Dean's size about twice before Dean got uncomfortable peeing. "Man, what's your problem?" He asked, but the guy just shrugged not seeming to appear like he had any problem. The winchester scuffed and mumbled something about privacy before zipping up and going over to the sink to wash his hand. He swore he heard the guy say something about 'I hope you trip and fall' but he wasn't too sure..

Getting out he came back to the table and stood there looking at Bonnie, not really looking just wondering to himself then looked back at the damn book that kept bugging him and went over to the shelf looking up at it. Stepping on the movable staircase, he moved up a few shelves then a few more till he could reach the book and grab it. "I've seen you.. I know I have." He eyed the symbol then grabbed the book, standing up there and skimming through the book.

Downstairs the reading lady just finished reading kids the short story of the day. One of the kids had probably left early and came to say hello to Bonnie to which she looked up and ran a hand over his head, giving him her attention. She looked over to see all the other kids running up to her past the staircase the man she was helping stood up on. The kids pushed past the staircase and one good shove was enough to lose balance as she watched the man tumble over the top and come down landing on his back. The book he held came smack against his palm.

"Oh my god!" She ran over to Dean and leaned down. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.. Oh god, was he.. was he dead? Couldn't be! This was barely two short stories.. he must've hit his head really hard. Well, of course he did.. He landed on his back and head! "Someone get me some water!" She called out getting some visitor's attention and once of the guys pulled out a bottle from his backpack running it over to the unconscious man and Bonnie. "What happened..?" He asked.

"He fell from the top.. I think he passed out. I should call 911.." SHe took the bottle and took some water in her hand and sprayed it over Dean's face, but he did not wake. The man then tapped his cheek and after maybe a few seconds Dean groaned, eyed clenching as he slowly came around. "He's waking up.. Guys, just back away a little and give him some breathing room. Everything's okay." Thee man spoke and rest of the crowd scattered leaving Dean, Bonnie, and him.

"Hngh.. "He made another voice. His head hurt like hell when he moved it from side to side, but my god his back.. Definitely broken or something. What the hell happened he thought to himself. "Wher'm I.." He questioned blurrily looking around the place. He couldn't remember how he got on the floor? Why did his back hurt so much.. "He's changing colors like a rainbow.. I'm going to call 911. I think he's hurting bad.." The man spoke and to '911' Dean came a little more conscious. "No.. no'm okay, just get me up?" He held up a hand, but the man exchanged a look with the girl.. wait, that was Bonnie, the really cute, nice, and slightly short african librarian he'd definitely bang if if his back didn't feel in two pieces. "I'm not sure that's a good idea.. " Bonnie nodded to him, taking a hold of Dean's hand and squeezing it in comfort. "We shouldn't move you.. you could have broken or dislocated something.. "

God damn these people worried too much. He was fine.. just his back.. felt like it was glued to the floor, he couldn't move it and it really really hurt.. really bad. "I'm fine, Bonnie. Just help me up..lit my head a little.. that's it." He tried to explain to her. Realized that talking even hurt, his head ached too.. "Okay Dean, but let me call the ambulance. They'll just check you and if you seem fine they'll leave you be." She took his hand and as gently as she could get him to a sitting position with herself slowly wedged behind Dean for support.

"Just no hospital.. No ambulance please.." He heavily leaned against her. His face was the lightest shade of pale there could be and he kept swallowing. His breaking was uneven and ragged as if he was hurting so much he couldn't control it. He's groaned so much, head resting against the staircase. Face red and green even.. His head was swollen, the back, and his back that she lifted his shirt was completely green.. aside from the perfect muscles and freckles. This was not good. Those were ugly bruises and probably damage..

She saw his phone on the floor next to his knee and grabbed it, flipping it open while his eyes were resting and he was trying to bring his breathing under control. She thought of just calling 911 then checked the for the emergency contact and the name 'Sam' was under it. Okay, she'll call Sam.. or text him. She wrote a quick "Emergency. Come to the West Hills Library, Quick." and sended it to the Sam person. If she did not get a reply then she'll just call 911.

"How are you holding up?" Bonny asked, flipping close his cell quietly and holding it in her hand when she turned to him. His eyes were closed and he nodded. Probably meant 'okay'? "Here, have some water." She brought the bottle to his, wow very beautifully hearted, lips and helped him drink a few sips. "It's okay, it'll be alright. Just breath through the pain for a little while longer." The phone buzzed and the screen display said 'On my way.' from Sam. She sighed happily. The guy was going to be okay~

The End?

Probably not. What do you think? Did you like it? I thought of bringing TVD Bonnie the witch into here. I'm thinking of continuing to do this. Bring it other show characters, just one at a time. Make them the background people of this story or the helper stranger..

Alright, hope it's good. Leave me your hurt!Dean prompt and I'll write them for you!

Review and be nice..

SayLo`~


End file.
